The Willow Ghost
by Angelica2
Summary: The title won't make sense until much later on. This story's a mix of humor, drama and allround other stuff...Rated PG13 because of Suicide and much angst in the later chapters....please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Ok, This was my first shot at a Harry Potter fic...Let me get one thing straight, if you dislike   
new people then you might want to know that mine has 2 of them, but let me tell you this, they are NOT   
Perfect, not American, don't fall in love with Harry, and if you particularly dislike them you might like the ending. All I'm saying is  
to give this fic a chance. Oh, and if you like it, even if you don't like it, please review, it makes  
me feel special...:)  
Oh, and the title won't make sense now, but later on it will...the first chapter is kinda boring, but it's  
only because you need time to adapt with what's going on...anywayz, that's me rambling for ya', just read the story  
  
DISCLAIMER- Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and all the others belong to the wonderful and very   
talented Joanne Kathleen Rowling, I'm just meerly 'borrowing' them...  
  
THE WILLOW GHOST  
By Angelica  
  
CHAPTER 1- Meeting them  
  
  
Harry climbed aboard the Hogwarts express, a grin affixed apon his face, as it would be for you too if you  
had just gotten away from your horrible Auntie and Uncle, and your horrible, fat cousin  
  
"Harry, Wait up!" Harry heared a voice from behind him, as he turned he could see his best friend, Ron Weasley,  
clear as the day with his fiery red hair. He could also see his other friend (And current love interest),  
Hermione Granger, not far behind him.  
  
"Where have you been all holidays, Harry, I kept sending you letters with Pigwidgeon, but you never sent back"  
Ron cried, catching up to Harry.  
  
"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were at the end of their teather about my magic, locked up Hedwig and made  
sure I didn't send back to you using Pig" Harry replied, a little down  
  
"Well, hope you had a happy fourteenth" Hermione said, wrapping Harry in a hug  
  
"There was nothing special about it, I got a postage stamp from the Dursleys" He muttered, pulling away  
  
Hermione looked at him sympathetically as they found themselves a compartment. Harry, Ron and Hermione   
had already dumped their trunks and cages on the floor, after Crookshanks was lazing happily on the  
floor the threesome sat down. Just as Harry was about to open his mouth and ask the others how their   
holidays were, the compartment door slid open.  
  
Without thinking to look, Hermione muttered 'Go away, Malfoy'  
  
"Who's Malfoy?" A voice replied, but it wasn't Draco. Harry looked up and saw 2 girls standing in the  
doorway.  
  
"Hope you don't mind us sitting in here" the second girl said "There was no-where else to go"  
  
"Not at all" Ron replied almost before the girl had finished her sentence. The 2 girls stepped into the compartment,  
sliding the door closed behind them.  
  
"Well, my name's Rhondaletta Rogliano, but you can just call me Rhonda, and this is my best friend,  
Allegria Montalto" The second girsl said again.  
  
Harry looked at the 2 girls, Allegria was rather short for her age, she had messy red-brown hair,  
her robes were on all wonkey and her green eyes were scanning the scenery outside.  
Rhonda, on the other hand, was the complete opposite, she was quite tall, and a little chubby. She  
had long chestnut brown hair and her dark brown eyes were smiling warmly at Harry  
Harry also noticed the 2 had a fairly foreign accent.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, that's Ron Weasley and over here is Hermione Granger"  
Harry said to the 2, pointing out each of his friends.  
  
"You're Harry Potter...THE Harry Potter" Rhonda said in awe, Harry sighed and nodded  
"Coowal" Allegria said suddenly. Harry waited for another outburst, but none came, he sighed in relief.  
  
"Are you new to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked the 2. Allegria was occupied with the scenery outside,  
so Rhonda answered  
  
"Yep, we moved from Quiglea's School of Wizardry and Witchcraft in Australia to here" Rhonda said  
  
"Yeah, we got expelled for borrowin' some Cane Toad liver from the potions closet...Come to think of  
it, we were taking it, Rhonda just told me to say we borrowed it so she's not humiliated" Allegria  
said inoocently, Rhonda blushed and Hermione giggled.  
  
"Quiglea's? would that be the school I read about in "Witches Down Under?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yep, that's Quiglea's" Allegria smiled  
  
"Good ol' Quiglea's"  
  
  
A\N- Well, that's all from me for the moment, it stinks, huh? well don't worry cause some of the  
chapters to come are funny (*Cough* Truth or Dare *Cough*) and some are really dramatic...(*Cough*  
You think I'm gonna give it away again, don't you *Hack*) please review and I'll keep writing  
  
Angelica 


	2. Draco's Welcome

A/N- Well, I'm back again...Didja miss me?? Well, this chapter has a little bit more  
action to it, though not alot, but as I said, it is nessesary. Ok, the usual, blah   
blah, read the first chapter first, blah, blah, so it makes sense.  
Okee, Please review this if you read it, I really need to know if people like it, tell   
me what you think of the story, the plot, characters, spelling...etc.  
Ok, lets get on with the story, hope you enjoy it!  
  
DICLAIMER- I do not own Harry, Harry is not owned by me, Harry is owned by J.K Rowling  
Everybody 'cept Allegria and Rhonda belong to me, Allegria and Rhonda no belong to Joanne,  
they belong to me!   
  
CHAPTER 2- Draco's Welcome  
  
The Compartment door suddenly slid open, and this time Hermione's prediction was right  
  
"Well, well, well, two more outcast foreigners to clog up the school, mudblood's no doubt"   
Malfoy sneered, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered  
  
"Leave them alone, Malfoy" Ron cried suddenly  
  
"What? you fancy them or something" Malfoy replied in his icy tone,   
  
"Oh Fu*k off, Malfoy" Ron yelled, going a slight shade of pink  
  
"Language, Weasley" Malfoy tutted before turning his attention back to Allegria and Rhonda.  
  
"Ladies, the names Draco Malfoy, and what kind of names would 2 aussie foreigners possibly  
possess" Malfoy said snidely  
  
"I'm Rhonda, and I'm NOT a mudblood, I'm as pure as you, and this is Allegria" Rhonda barked,  
obviously annoyed with this new and droning figure  
  
"You, my dear, are no-where near even thinking of being as pure as me, my little finger has more  
purity in it that than you all together" Draco sneered  
  
"But your little friends a mudblood, isn't she.." Draco nodded towards Allegria  
  
"Yeah, Allegria has Muggle parents, what's that to you?" Rhonda remarked  
  
"Oh great, first we had Granger, now this idiot, when's Dumbledore going to see that Mudbloods  
amount to nothing" Malfoy sneered as he walked snidely out of the sliding door, Crabbe abd Goyle  
sniggering behind him  
  
"Oooh that Malfoy makes me soooo mad!" Hermione muttered, putting her hand to Allegria's shoulder  
  
"Just ignore it, Allegria, he's just trying to provoke you"  
  
Allegria smiled  
  
"I've gotten teased by alotta guys for being a mudblood, but as far as guys go, he's kinda cute"  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the way, Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch (What else?), Hermione and Rhonda struck   
up a conversation about the best resource books to use, and Allegria fiddled with her 8 inch, redwood  
Unicorn tailhair wand, occasionally making sparks of green and gold fly everywhere, distractin the others  
for a few seconds or so. Harry could see straight away that Allegria was no better at magic than Neville  
Longbottom.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the Hogwarts Express came to an abrupt halt. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rhonda   
and Allegria grabbed their belongings and bustled out the train into the steady stream of Hogwarts Students  
  
"All firs' years, over 'ere" Harry could here Hagrid, the school's groundkeeper and COMC teacher calling.  
  
"You'd better go over there with Hagrid too" Harry whispered to Rhonda, nodding in the giant mans direction.  
  
"They need to sort you into a house too, hope you get into Gryffindor" Harry said as Rhonda tugged Allegria  
in Hagrid's direction  
  
"They were pretty nice" Ron remarked lookin towards the 2 girls fighting through the bustling crowd towards   
Hagrid.  
  
All Harry did was nod as they were ushered into the Great Hall  
  
A/N- Well, whattya think of that chapter, still pretty boring, but I promise you it will all pay off at the end  
of the fic...*Evil Laugh*  
Hoping that you'll review, if I get a couple of good reviews I'll put up the next chapter..no, screw that Idea, I'll  
just put it up anyway..Please review!  
  
Angelica   



	3. The Sorting

A/N- wow, three chapters in a day, I'm a legend! Well, this chapter is just the sorting ceremony,  
you find out where Allgria and Rhonda get put into, but remember, the story gets much, much, much   
much better than this...I'm hoping very much that Allegria and Rhonda are the exact opposite of   
Perfect, Beautiful and American, am I doing a good job?? Well, here's the new chapter..  
  
DISCLAIMER- Waht! I don't own Harry Potter! Darn... All I own in this con flabt chapter in Allegria  
and Rhonda, all else belongs to J.K Rowling...(All the random names belong to me too, in case you  
were that stupid not to know Like me)  
  
CHAPTER 3- The Sorting Ceremony  
  
"Allegria has muggle parents, like me, I finally have someone to talk to over the telephone with"  
Hermione grinned, Ron scowled, remembering the last time *He* had used a telephone  
  
They were finally seated on the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, the magical cieling cast a blue   
glow over everything as Albus Dumbledore stood up on a platform at the front of the Hall  
  
"Now is the time to sort the new first years into appropriate houses" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes  
twinkling "I am very sure you will make them feel very much at home...I am also informed that there are  
2 new 4th year students required to be sorted, they're from Quiglea's school in Australia"  
  
With that, Dumbledore sat back down and Professor McGonagall placed a worn hat on a stool in the middle   
of the platform.  
  
"When I call your name, please try the hat on" McGonagall called to the first years  
  
"Adair, Nadine"  
  
"D'you think Allegria and Rhonda will get in Gryffindor?" Ron whispered, Harry shrugged in response  
  
"Cornflower, Nezarenee"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF" The hat yelled as it was placed on Nezarenee's head  
  
"I hope they do because they're really nice" Ron whispered to Harry again  
  
"Endelway, Luton"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"I don't know, Ron, just wait and see" Harry replied impatiently.  
  
"Fillimina, Clio"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
Harry's thoughts shifted to the 2 girls, Would they get into Gryffindor?...Angelica seemed to be brave enough,  
but what about Rhonda?  
  
"Hart, Dryden"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Rhonda was smart, maybe she would go to Ravenclaw...Or maybe Hufflepuff, she did seem very loyal to Allegria.  
  
"Kormah, Jerrikah"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
Hec, maybe she'd go to Slytherin, was was very spiteful to Malfoy on the train...  
  
"Montalto, Allegria"  
  
Harry watched intently as Allegria stumbled over the hem of her robes and sat down on the stool, pulling the  
hat down over her head  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" The hat finally boomed, the Gryffindor table, including Ron, Hermione and Harry applaused Allegria  
as she sat down next to Hermione  
  
"Montague, Dayne"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"I hope Rhonda get's in Gryffindor too" Allegria whispered  
  
"Who'll tie my shoes and remind me about assignments and help me find my homework 2 minutes before class starts"  
  
"Partgidge, Indiana"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
Harry sat waiting for the next name to be called  
  
"Rogliano, Rhondaletta"  
  
Rhonda walked out confidently, her hair flowing out behind her, the tips of Ron's ears went slightly pink, Harry  
smiled slyly. Rhonda picked up the hat and placed it on her head. All was silent for 2 whole, long minutes, until  
finally the hat called out  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered and whooped as Rhonda sat beside Allegria, smiling warmly at all the attention. She was   
also met by hisses from the Slythering table  
  
"Great, more Gryffindor Garbage' Malfoy sneered just loud enough for Rhonda to hear  
  
"Well at least I'm not Slythrin Scum" She replied Icily, shooting daggers with her eyes  
  
The cheer that was already loud from the Griffindor table doubled in decibles, and the Slytherins looked extremely  
upset, suprised and Humiliated, just the way Harry liked to see them  
  
  
A/N-Well that's All I got, when I get a couple of good reviews I will write up the next 2 or 3 chapters, so please review  
or you'll never see this story at it's best...Just a question, when you review please answer it...Which of my new characters  
do you like best, Allegria or Rhonda, and why?  
Well, that's all I can say, please review and answer my question, it's very important for me to know the answer, it all lies on the  
outcome of the story, so please answer in your review...Peace out and goodnight  
  
Angelica 


	4. Meeting Gryffindors

A/N- Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews! I've finally had the time to write up a couple of chapters  
to this story, so I hope you enjoy! By the way, thanks to the outcome of the question I asked, I can finally  
finish my story in my own time, so thanx! Anyway, I'll shut up now and you can read the next few chapters!  
  
DISCLAIMER- This is Harry, Harry is a boy, Harry likes owls, Harry no belong to Angelica, Harry like J.K   
Rowling better...This is Allegria and Rhonda, Allegria and Rhonda are girls, Allegria and Rhonda like  
Angelica lots, Allegria and Rhonda are happy with Angelica...  
  
CHAPTER 4- Meeting Gryffindors  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor" Harry heared a voice say icily, it was Severus Snape, the hobbible potions  
teacher  
  
"Who's that Bozo?" Allegria whispered when Snape's back was turned  
  
"Taynt, Emmanueal"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"He's our potions teacher, professor Snape, don't get on his bad side, he's Slytherin's head and he picks  
on us Gryffindors something horrible" Ron whispered back, Allegria nodded knowingly  
  
"Vimpani, Vivian"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"We had a teacher like him at Quiglea's, Proffesor Tilivower, she always favoured Whernside and took away  
at least 200 points from us Redleaps" Allegria whispered  
  
"Zimba, Beau"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Harry looked to the side of the platform, that was the end of the sorting ceremony, and to Harry  
it was too soon since he had never seen a sorting ceremony before.  
  
Professor Dumbledore soon sttod up, she crowd hushed with only the odd ripple of talk here and there  
  
"Everyone dig in!" He cried happily as the golden plates in front of everyone suddenly filled with   
delicious hot and cold foods and drinks  
  
"Pass the potatoes" Ron said with delight as his eyes widened to the size of the dishes the potatoes  
were in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Password dears" The lady in the pink silk dress said to the group as they reached her frame  
  
"Bryndleberry" Hermione replied knowingly, sure enough, the frame slid foward to reveal a small hole in   
the wall. All five of the teenagers scrambled through to a large circular room where there were   
people talking, playing Chess, exploding snap and other such magical games. Some were reading, some  
polishing their beloved brooms (Most of these people were on the Quidditch team) and some were just sitting  
watching the world go by.  
  
"Wow, you're common rooms sooo....BIG and...Round!" Allegria cried with awe as she looked around the  
warm and inviting room  
  
"Of course it.." But before Hermione could finish her sentence a small group of Gryffindors pushed their way  
into a tight circle around the 2 new girls  
  
"Hey, you must be Rhondaletta" a fellow 4th year said in a casual voice  
  
"Puh-leeze, just call me Rhonda" Rhonda rolled her eyes, in Harry's opinion she definently disliked her  
name alot  
  
"And I'm....." Allegria started to say, but suddenly put on a face like she had just lost the most  
important thing in the world to her  
  
"Allegria, her name's Allegria" Once again, Rhonda had come to Allegria's rescue  
  
"Yeah, Allegria, I knew it was something like that" Allegria said, grinning broadley  
  
After everyone had fought the big kerfufle to introduce themselves to the new guys was over,  
the fuss started to die down, alot of people went back up to their dorms, most just tired from the  
long trip, but some to brush up on their Transfiguration before the next day.  
  
"Hey Rhonda, you want to play a game of exploding snap?" Ron said, trying to sound casual, but failing  
miserably, it didn't matter whether he liked them or not, Ron was hopelessly inept at the subject  
of girls. Rhonda smiled  
  
"Sure" She replied quietly, so the 2 set up two chairs and a small coffee table by the fire.  
  
Harry turned to see Hermione absorbed in *her* bible, 'Hogwarts: A history'. He knew that she was so into this   
book that there was no use trying to even talk to her, let alone play a game of chess or exploding Snap. Even  
Allegria was entertaining herself talking to Katie Bell about the time she accidently gave her sister, Summer,  
a long, bushy possum tail  
  
"O' course, she's still in Australia" Harry heard Allegria say wistfully in her Aussie accent  
  
"Couldn't wait for me to leave, say's I'm too adventurous for my own good"  
  
Harry thought about this, it was kind of true, Allegria had broke 7 dishes a the feast, accidently on  
purpose flung a glob of potato which had rickocheyed smack-bang into the back of Malfoy's head, dared Harry to  
go get it, and when he didn't she did it herself! Gawd, she must have been a nutter to do that, Malfoy's face   
had gone from it's usual pale porcelain to a deep, purplish red that had reminded Harry alot of Uncle Vernon  
on a bad day.  
  
"Fine then, I'll just go polish my Firebolt" Harry said in a huff as he went up the stairs to his dorm,  
fondly enough nobody even noticed his absense until later that night.  
  
  
  
A/N- Well, that's all for now, but I think me fingers are still wound up enough to write the next chapter right now,  
so click away! Please review if you haven't already, because if I don't get at lest 4 good reviews I'll stop writing  
and you'll never know what the title means. Pus, if you didn't answer my question in the previous chapter, please do now,  
because I'm still wondering how to fifinsh my story...Anyway, thanx for giving me a chance and reading my fic,  
  
Angelica 0_0 -this is an alien...HA!..Okee, I think the coffee's really getting to me! 


	5. Truth or Dare?

A/N- Me again, I decided to write the next chapter, so, Yeah! Oh, if Luton ever reads this, I'd like to say:  
I'm sorry for ignoring you, I've been really stupid, please forgive me!..I really, really, really, really like you:)  
Ok, sorry about that...anyway, this chapters quite funny, but don't expect to be rolling around on the floor, oh,  
and Allegria does something really bad! But it's still good!, so read and review!  
  
DISCLAIMER- Harry! this is the only time I want to tell you that...yu don't belong to me!, I only own 2 people in this chapter,  
Allegria and Rhonda!...Oh Harry, don't cry, please...One time time soon our paths will cross soon *Big Fake Sob*  
  
CHAPTER 5, Truth or Dare?  
  
"Boy, it's only been a month and I'm loaded with homework already" Rhonda sighed as she slammed her heavy bag down on a table in the  
common room  
  
"I'd better spend tonight doing the Potions assignment"  
  
"Are you kidding! Waste a whole night on HOMEWORK!, bah, I say we play a good ol' fashioned game of Truth Or Dare" Allegria cried,   
jumping up and down on her toes. Being pure wizards, Neither Harry nor Ron knew what Allegria was talking about.  
  
"Never heared of it" Ron said, scrathing his his head full of Fiery red hair.  
  
"Truth or dare is a muggle game Allegria taught me, you have to ask a person 'truth or dare' the person picks one. If they pick truth  
they have to answer a question that you ask truthfully, if they pick dare they have to fulfill a dare that you set them" Rhonda said  
in a superior tone  
  
"Sounds fun" Harry said, Allegria nodded  
  
"it is"  
  
"Oh, and to make it harder, I cast a truth spell over us so we *have* to tell the truth" Rhonda chimed in  
  
"Sounds good, who's up for it now" Ron said excitedly, everyone nodded in agreement  
  
The group dragged up a table next to the fire, since it was a bitter cold day. Finally, when they were all seated, Rhonda took out her   
wand  
  
"Purificatus" Rhonda muttered, Harry and the others suddenly felt a warm feeling flow through him like the feeling of a warm butterbeer  
on a cold day, they all suddenly felt like blurting out their most deepest, darkest secrets.  
  
"Your turn first, Harry, truth or dare" Rhonda said. Harry thought for a moment before opting for 'dare'  
  
"Okee, ummm....I dare you toooo.....Ask Lavender if you can.....Borrow one of her bra's" Rhonda said, shaking with laughter.  
  
"Uh uh, no way!" Harry cried, shaking his head furiously  
  
"Either that or you have to you wear a 'kick me' sign for the rest of your life, them's the rules, Harry" Rhonda smirked  
  
Harry finally decided to pluck up his courage, he walked over to where Lavender was sitting with Parvati.  
  
"Uhh, Lavender, I was wondering if I could...err..." Harry ran a hand through his messy jet black hair  
  
"If I could borrow one of your...uhhh...Bras" With that, Harry bolted back to the table full of giggling girls and a very red Ron.  
  
"Good on ya' Harry, I would have just worn the kick me sign" Ron said, patting Harry's back.  
  
"Ok Harry, now you ask Ron" Rhonda (A/N-Hey, I just noticed, Ron and Rhonda..heh) said  
  
"Okay, Ron, truth or dare" Harry asked, ready to ask the most embarrasing question ever  
  
"Err, Truth" Ron finally said, hoping that he had made the right decision  
  
"Okay...Have you ever imagined yourself and someone in this common room involved in a very...Intimate moment" Harry asked, waiting intently  
for an answer   
  
"Yes" Ron blurted out before he could do anything to stop himself. 'Damn Spell' he muttered angrily.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked curiously  
  
"Sorry Harry, as much as I'd like to know too, we can only ask him one question" Rhonda replied regrettedly  
  
"Ok Ron, you ask Allegria"  
  
"Allegria, truth or.." Ron never got to even finish his sentence before Allegria cried 'Dare!'  
  
"Okay..I dare you too...tooo...To kiss Malfoy" Ron said finally with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Okee" Allegria answered as if you had just asked her to take out the trash. She stood up  
  
"Oh, and I don't mean just a peck, I mean a full Pash, tonsil Hockey, snog, hard core.."  
  
"Ron, I think she gets the point" Hermione interrupted him, obviously disgusted with even the thought.  
  
"Okee" Allegria answered before standing up gracefully and leaving the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"I was only kidding, you know, she didn't REALLY have to do THAT!" Ron cied, distressed  
  
"I thing you need to know about Allegria is that she takes every dare that ever gets put up to her seriously, she never  
says no" Rhonda sighed  
  
"Now, lets see what she's up to" With that Rhonda pulled out her wand and waved it in a circular motion, gold sparks were now  
forming a small circle in the middle of the table  
  
"Sneakarolis" she uttered and the circle shun bright silver before a small picture turned up inside. It showed Allegria walking  
down a hallway, past a gargoyle statue, she was coming to a corner, Malfoy was on the other side, they were going to crash...and so  
it happened  
  
"Watch where you're going, mudblood, I wouldn't want anybody seeing me with the like of a little piece of trash like..."  
But Draco never got to finish his sentence before Allegria pressed her lips against his.  
  
"I can't believe she's doing it!" Hermione whispered. Harry looked closer into the shiney window. Malfoy seemed to be surprised that  
a Gryffindor, a mudblood...A Gryffindor mudblood, was kissing him. Then, the most unlikely thing happened, to the foursomes surprise  
Draco didn't pull away from Allegria, but kissed her back  
  
"Oh my GOD oh my GOD!" Hermione cried with disgust  
  
"She, she...She DID IT!" Ron cried, his eyes wide with amazement  
  
"I can't believe it!" Harry cried, looking closer into the shiney window  
  
"Oh my GOD, they're still doing it, they're STILL doing it!" Hermione said, amazed and disgusted all at once  
  
Finally, to Harry's relief, the 2 pulled away 


End file.
